Races of Pretty ♥ Symphonie Pretty Cure★☆
This is the list of Races in Pretty ♥ Symphonie Pretty Cure★☆. Symphonius Heart An all-female fairy nation who grants people the secret power of Pretty Cure. They have the power of music, plus the atmosphere in their home world is filled with a gas that literally makes everyone feel love. They are led by the beautiful Queen Symphonie. Melanie Benson, Rabby, Kat Yazadi, Eliza, and Alisia Kamau escaped their homeworlds to join this nation and become Pretty Cures. There's also a native Symphonian named Nelly Cornwall who joins the Pretty Cure team. Autochthonous The human nation. Led by Curtis Benson. Melanie Benson was banned and later expelled while Kat Yazadi escaped. They use futuristic Cyberpunk technology. List of Nations in Autochthonous * Allied Territories of Europe and North America (ATENA) - European Union and NATO + Australia, New Zealand, and Israel. The USA annexed Cuba, Hispaniola, and Mexico. Melanie Benson hails from Oklahoma, United States * Asian Tigers (AT) - Japan, Korea, Taiwan, Singapore, Hong Kong, Macau, Philippines, Mongolia, Thailand, Brunei. * Latin Alliance (LATA) - Latin America and the Caribbean, minus Mexico, Cuba, Hispaniola who joined ATENA after being annexed by the United States. * Middle Eastern Union of Caliphates (MEUC) - Middle East and the Islamic World, with the exception of a few countries such as Israel which allies with ATENA, North Africa which allies with PAS, and Bangladesh and Maldives joining up with KSA. Kat Yazadi hails from Iran. * Progressive African States (PAS) - Africa. Alisia Kamau hails from Kenya. * Russo-Eurasian Union (REU) - Russia, China and most of Eastern Eurasia and the Caucasus. * Kingdom of Southern Asia (KSA) - India, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka, Maldives, Nepal. Gaijin The humanoid alien nation with animal traits. Once led by Rabby, but she has been exiled for wanting peace between the Autochthonous and the Gaijin. They are also known as the People of the Tree. List of Tribes in Gaijin * Usagi Tribe - The tribe Rabby belongs to. A pacifist nation that wants nothing to do with the war. Loathed by every other Gaijin tribe. It's a tribe with all the members having rabbit ears. * Kitsune Tribe - A tribe with all members having a fox tail, enhanced quickness, and the ability to use fox-fire. They are also the smallest size out of all the tribes. * Ryuu Tribe - A tribe with all members having dragon.lizard heads, wings, a long dragon tail, and the ability to breathe fire.. They are the tallest tribe. Their leader is Dragonbreath, who is the leader of the Gaijin after Rabby left. Steamurai Another humanoid alien nation. A race of samurais using steampunk technology. Their name comes from Steam + Samurai. They are neutral, with a "Don't mess with us, we won't mess with you. If you do mess with us, we will show no mercy and not we will not rest until you are dead" attitude. They seem to be like the mafia. They are scary to fight against and they use brute force. They kidnapped Queen Symphonie in the middle of the series, but the PreCure saved her before the Steamurai could execute her.Category:Pretty ♥ Symphonie Pretty Cure★☆